


Flight Jitters

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2016 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airplanes, M/M, Prompt: Travel//Long Distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba can tell Kyoutani is bothered by something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Kyouhaba week day 6 prompt Long Distance//Travel  
>  I'm sorry that this is so short. I don't get my computer for long today and I'm not sure if I'll even have it tomorrow *crosses fingers I do*

 Kyoutani seems nervous. Yahaba frowns, glancing back at his laptop, “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

 “I’m _fine_.” 

 Yahaba hums, Kyoutani is obviously not fine, but if it’s a big deal he’ll say so. They were planning to go visit Kyoutani’s relatives in America, most are in California. As Kyoutani shifts uncomfortably for the maybe 24th time, Yahaba gives up on waiting. “Alright, what’s bothering you.” 

 Kyoutani looks a bit surprised, “Nothing.” he mumbles.

 Yahaba sighs, “Look, I can tell that you’re uncomfortable about something. You’ve shifted more than 20 times, you’re mumbling, and you won’t look up.”

 Kentarou knows when he’s been beaten, “I… I’ve never been on a plane before. What if it crashes? What if it gets set on fire? What if you get hurt?”

  _Ah, so that's it_. “Ken, it’s going to be fine. Planes are actually really fun. There’s a feeling of weightlessness when you take off, and there’s some turbulence sometimes when the wind is strong, but it’s not likely that we’d actually be on one of the planes that crash.” 

 Kyoutani had visibly relaxed.

 “And I’ll be with you the entire time.” Yahaba reaches out and entangles their fingers.

 “Alright.”

 The plane did not crash, and Kyoutani seemed to enjoy the trip. They still held hands the entire flight, but Kyoutani will deny that being from anything other than fear.


End file.
